I Am Unicorn
I Am Unicorn (Source) is the second episode of season three of Glee. It will premiere September 27, 2011. Summary Much to his dismay, Will discovers that (thanks to a private donation) former Vocal Adrenaline coach Shelby Corcoran has been hired to direct a second show-choir group at McKinley; while both Will and Shelby seem good natured about their impending competition, several of the students are less than thrilled about her return to Lima. Brittany manages Kurt’s campaign for class President, but he worries that her strategy may be too one-dimensional; and auditions for the school’s production of West Side Story begin with Artie, Emma, and Coach Beiste serving as the trio of directors. Trying to mend fences, Shelby gives her biological daughter Rachel some sound career advice. Meanwhile, auditions for the male lead in the play heat up, threatening to drive a wedge between Kurt and Blaine. Source Spoilers/Rumors Summary Much to his dismay, Will discovers that (thanks to a private donation) former Vocal Adrenaline coach Shelby Corcoran has been hired to direct a second show-choir group at McKinley; while both Will and Shelby seem good natured about their impending competition, several of the students are less than thrilled about her return to Lima. Brittany manages Kurt’s campaign for class President, but he worries that her strategy may be too one-dimensional; and auditions for the school’s production of West Side Story begin with Artie, Emma, and Coach Beiste serving as the trio of directors. Trying to mend fences, Shelby gives her biological daughter Rachel some sound career advice. Meanwhile, auditions for the male lead in the play heat up, threatening to drive a wedge between Kurt and Blaine. Source 'Plot' *Brittany's stuffed unicorn is featured. Source The story behind her class promo photo (with the pony) will be told and it is intriguing and hilarious. Source *Kurt auditions for the school's musical. Source *Shelby Corcoran (Idina Menzel) returns McKinley as a biology teacher, along with a 2-year-old Beth. Her return to Ohio will cause problems for her biological daughter, Rachel and the birth parents of Beth, Puck and Quinn. Source Shelby will be in for at least eight episodes. Source, Source 2 'Scenes' The following scenes have been filmed: *Rachel and Santana. Source *A "cute" scene between Rachel and Finn.Source *Prinicipal Figgins and Shelby. Source *A "very dangerous" scene involving Kurt.Source * Rachel and Shelby. Source *An emotional scene involving Rachel.Source *Rachel, Artie, Emma and Coach Beiste. Source *Rachel and Kurt. Source *Shelby with babies. Source *Kurt and Burt. Source * A tap dancing musical number. Source 'Production' *The episode is directed by Brad Falchuk. Source 'Music' *Vanessa Lengies (Sugar Manta) recorded a song.Source *Idina Menzel (Shelby Corcoran) recorded a duet. Source This duet was revealed to be with Lea and she said, "It's one of the best songs ever written." Source 'Other' *Lindsay Pearce is seen in an extra's photo which took place during the first episode's filming. The same extra is a tap dancer and has worked with both Chris and Lea and is seen in a photo with a 50s' type of outfit. Source Source *It's unclear if Blaine will be in this episode, since Darren Criss is currently in New York filming for a movie. Source Songs *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Sugar. Source *'Somewhere '''from ''West Side Story. Sung by Shelby and Rachel. Source Source 2 *'I Am The Greatest Star' from Funny Girl. Sung by Kurt. Source Source 2 *'TBA '''by ''TBA. Sung by Kurt and Rachel. Source Guest Stars *'Idina Menzel' as Shelby Corcoran *'Lindley Mayer' as Pendleton Girl Source Source *'Lindsay Pearce' as TBA Source Photos Tumblr lq5u2fRTZP1qcv5b8.jpg tumblr_lq5ua4QU2r1qcv5b8.jpg tumblr_lqij5qXOJ71qihlxd.jpg Tumblr_lqjgziCnOk1qh0jufo1_500.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Glee Episodes